


The Winter of My Content

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Poetry, Dark, Drama, F/M, M/M, Poetry, Psychological Drama, Severus is in a dark place, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Severus Snape and the seasons of the year. English version for "O inverno do meu contentamento".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter of My Content

I prefer the cold weather. Can’t say I love it, but it’s comfortable to me.

 

I am almost content in wintertime.

 

I get to wear heavy coats. Slip under heavy blankets.

 

It’s nice to be so surrounded by cloth. Shrouded. Hugged.

 

No one ever hugs me, and I accept comfort from cloth.

 

My body gets warm in the winter.

 

 

 

 

Suppose it is fair, since my soul isn’t touched by warmth.

 

 

I never get warm inside.

 

Perpetually cold within.

 

Perennially chilled.

 

Everlastingly gelid.

 

Lacking life, although not totally numb

 

For I feel…

 

I feel pain

 

and sorrow

 

and woe

 

and grief.

 

Bereft and deprived

 

Abandoned and hollow.

 

 

 

Summer never agrees with me.

 

It reminds me of burn, of stifling and suffocating.

 

It breaks sweats, and it brings on the heat.

 

The heat as pressure, as discomfort.

 

I know other people love summertime.

 

The scantily clad, the carefree, the not-me.

 

Not me at all.

 

For my name is Severus, meaning strict, serious.

 

No, summer does not agree with me.

 

 

 

 

I am not a man for all seasons.

 

I knew one of such once.

 

But I had to kill him.

 

It was such a smothering, oppressively hot night.

 

Yet I shivered.

 

No warmth inside, as always.

 

 

 

 

No matter how hot the day is, I’m eternally icy blue.

 

Frosty, glacial, arctic.

 

A solitary rock in a weathered shore.

 

Away from people, away from love.

 

So my life goes

 

Day after day after day after day.

 

I should be used to it by now.

 

I had a chance and blew it.

 

Now I’m haunted.

 

Damnation walks towards me

 

Sealing my doom

 

Taunting me with the color of love

 

For after all, love is green

 

In bright green eyes.

 

Which will never shine for me.

 


End file.
